Who Are We?
by Broody-n-Cheery
Summary: Hey this is my first fic so please go easy on me lol well i suck at summaried but I'll try anyways going to be brucas,naley, and jeyton. Lucas' mom died so he has to go live with a father who never even knew about him. I suck at summaries just please read
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I do not own oth

A/N:hey this is my first fic so tell me what you think should I continue it? Lyrics are Polaris by Jimmy Eat World

Prologue

_I'll say it straight and plain  
I know I've made mistakes  
I've always been afraid  
I've always been afraid_

The blonde haired boy stuffed his duffel bag angrily as the social explained to him what was going on. Something about living with his father was all he heard everything else went in one ear and out the other. As he gathered the last of his of his items he walked towards the door and turned around as his eyes swept over the bare bedroom. The social worker put a comforting hand on his shoulder and lead him out towards her car away from the home he always knew. He took one last wistful look at his home as they made there way towards the airport...

_A thousand nights or more  
I travelled east and north  
Please answer the door_

The brunette sat outside her apartment door she looked down towards her arm where she saw a red bruise starting to form. She looked back towards her door where she heard yelling and glass breaking. One lonesome tear rolled down her face. She reached into her pocket and felt she still had some weed left over she looked back once more and ran out of her apartment complex...

_Can you tell me  
You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me  
_

The brunette boy hugged his step sister once more. have fun at college he told her she looked up towards him and smiled she then hugged both her mother and step father she got in her car and waved as she sped off. The boy looked towards his parents but they were already making there way inside. He sighed maybe he was better off with his sister here he thought.

_Get down on your knees  
Whisper what i need  
Something pretty  
Something pretty  
_

The blonde stared at her father with tears threatening to fall she had pleaded with him not to leave her again but he of course said she would be fine with out him so she sucked it up and waved as his ship set sail won't be another two months till I see him she thought..

_I feel that when I'm old  
I'll look at you and know  
The world was beautiful_

She smiled as her dad kissed her cheek she was trying to be daddy's brave little girl her mother not once looked towards her direction have fun she said to them as they got in there car as they backed out of the drive way she stood there waving putting on a happy face. If they really cared they would notice that her smile never once reached her eyes when they were around...

_Then you tell me  
You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me  
_  
A brother was all he heard he looked towards his parents his mother crying his father looking down in shame he turned away he looked out towards the window as he saw a car pull up and a blonde haired boy get out of it when he turned towards his parents all he heard was I swear to you I never knew...

_I'm done, there's nothing left to show  
Try but I can't let go  
Are you happy where you're standing still?  
Do you really want the sugar pill?  
I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll start  
Tonight it feels so hard  
As a train approaches, gare du nord  
As I'm sure your kiss remains employed  
Am I only dreaming? _

You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me

They all turned towards the door when they heard the doorbell. His father walked swiftly towards the door and opened it there on the other side stood the blonde boy about his age and a dark haired women standing next to him.

"Hi my name is Ms.Jennings I'm from family services and this is Lucas..."

_When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me  
_

_It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power._

_-Alan Cohen _


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own OTH or its characters.

This story is completely AU!

**Chapter 1 : Welcome Home**

_"Hi my name is Ms. Jennings I'm from family services and this is Lucas..."_

Dan took Ms. Jennings offered hand as his eyes swept over his son. It was obvious that Lucas didn't want to be here, his arms were crossed and he was looking every which way but the Scotts.

"Hello Lucas." No response "You know if your mother had told me about you I would've done something to help you guys." No response. Ms. Jennings saw the one-way conversation and intervened.

"Lucas is a little worn out from the trip. Maybe he should just go upstairs and rest." she suggested. Lucas picked his duffel bag off the ground as Dan told Nathan to show him upstairs.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me..." Dan's sentence was cut off once Nathan and Lucas were on the second landing. Nathan led the way towards a room at the end of the hallway. It had a large dark blue door with and ornate knob. _'Great, I'm dealing with snobs. This'll be fun.' _Lucas thought bitterly as he thought of how hard his mother worked and how these people just seemed to have everything.

"Don't be fooled by his nice guy act." Nathan said warningly. Lucas put his stuff down and sat on his bed. Nathan was about to leave when Lucas spoke for the first time,

"If he knew that he had gotten my mom pregnant, would he have helped her out?" Lucas asked quietly. Nathan paused in the doorway for a minute.

"Honestly? This is Dan Scott we're talking about so I can't really say. He was a bad guy when he was younger but then he met my mom. He changed for her. Your mother probably left for a good reason." Nathan told Lucas. The two brothers stared at each other before Nathan spoke again.

"Look I'm going to hang out with some friends later. If you want you can come with or you can stay here. Your choice." Nathan offered. Lucas mumbled 'sure' and closed the door to his room. He looked at his new room and realized that whoever decorated it had made it seem like he was living here for years. Lucas let out a sigh and thought about the last time he spoke to his mother.

_"I told I'm not going to let you join the basketball team!" Karen yelled._

_"Why not mom? Can you at least tell me the reason? You never had a problem with me playing at the park!" Lucas yelled back. He loved basketball and she knew that, so why didn't she just let him join the team?_

_"I can't tell you why Lucas. You have to understand that. But playing on a team and playing at the local park are two completely different things." Karen said in her normal tone_

_"I just want to play mom." Lucas said softly. Karen gathered her things and was about to leave when she spoke up,_

_"I'm going to be late for work. But Lucas you have to understand that basketball brings up some unpleasant memories for me. I love you. Have a good day at school." _

It was then that Lucas realized that his mother never told him anything about her past. Everytime he would ask her something she would casually change the subject to something else. His thoughts were interrupted by a jaunty brunette bouncing into his room.

"Hey cutie. You must be Nathan's brother." she said cheerfully. Nathan followed after her with his friend, Jake, in tow.

"Sorry man, she overpowered me. I told her not to be so...cheery. I thought that a bouncing cheerleader would be the last thing you needed at a time like this." Nathan said apologetically as Brooke poked around his room.

"It's alright she just surprised me." The three guys stood awkwardly as Brooke found something that interested her.

"Well I'm Jake." said the shaggy haired brown eyed boy. Lucas took his hand grateful that someone broke the uneasy silence. Brooke was still looking through Lucas' duffel bag as the three teenagers stared at her.

"What is she doing?" Lucas asked Jake and Nathan. Nathan shrugged helplessly as Jake said,

"That's just Brooke being...Brooke." Jake told Lucas.

"I can hear you. He has a bunch a books and some clothes nothing interesting. By the way, I live next door." She gave Lucas a flirtatious wink as she said, "I bet you could see my window from here."

"Ew Brooke." Nathan and Jake said in unison. Sure Brooke was attractive but they thought of her a sister.

"What? I'm just being friendly to...um, sorry gorgeous I didn't catch your name." Brooke told Lucas.

"Lucas." he said shortly.

"Well now that we all know each other let's head off to my mom's cafe." Nathan informed the group. They all headed outside as Nathan and Brooke argued about who's car to take.

"What makes you think that we could fit in you Mustang Nathan?" Brooke said loudly.

"What makes you think we could fit in you Beetle? That thing couldn't fit 2 circus midgets!" Nathan argued

" Like your car can!" Brooke argued back

Jake and Lucas watched the exchange between them.

"Does this happen everytime you guys go out?" Lucas asked

"Pretty much. We usually take my car but it's in the shop. So we'll be here a while." Jake told Luke

"Rock.Paper.Scissors." Nathan said

"Fine." Brooke agreed. Nathan got paper and Brooke got scissors.

"Yes! I win! My car it is!" Brooke exclaimed happily.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Driver gets to pick the radio station." Jake said gloomily.

"Come on sweetie, you get to sit next to me." Brooke said grabbing Lucas by the hand.

When they were all in the car Brooke started the car as a sugary sweet pop song came on. Brooke sang along it wasn't pretty.

"Off to Deb's we go!" Brooke sang


	3. Chapter 2:Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

A/N: R&R Please

Chapter 2: Confrontations 

The nervous blonde awaited the arrival of her boyfriend and his friends. This would be the first time she would be meeting them and she hoped to god that she make a good impression. She ordered another cup of coffee and heard her boyfriend's voice in the distance. He and his dark haired friend seemed to be mocking the brunette next to them, she noticed the quiet blonde boy crack a smile and then she saw the brunette look towards the blonde and give him a genuine smile back. They walked into the café and the blonde stood up. She smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back when he noticed her he left his friends and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Hey" he said embracing her and giving her a small peck on the lips. "Hey back" she responded with big smile.

"Who's the bimbo" asked Brooke sending a glare towards the blonde. "Brooke" Nathan warned "He really likes her so do not by any means sabotage this" He stated.

Jake walked towards his friends girlfriend in tow, "Guys this is Peyton my girlfriend" he said. He looked at his friends hoping they would approve.

"Hi I'm Nathan" he responded when he noticed that Brooke was making no effort to move. "This is Lucas and that's Brooke" he added.

"Nice to meet you guys" said a nervous Peyton. Brooke ignored her and sat down in the chair farthest from Peyton. Jake pretended not to notice as he pulled Peyton's chair out for her and found a seat next to her. Nathan and Lucas sat between Brooke and Peyton hoping that she wouldn't create a scene.

"So Nathan, I heard that you tutor on your spare time. Do you enjoy it?" Peyton asked hoping to break the ice.

"I love tutoring. It's a great feeling when your student finally understands something." Nathan said passionately.

"Um, Brooke Jake tells me that you're on the cheerleading squad. Are you trying out for captain?" Peyton asked nervously

"What? Oh yeah, sure. I'm bored, I'm going to go order wanna come with me Lucas?" asked Brooke not waiting for an answer. She dragged Lucas by the arm to the counter where Deb was offering a customer a cup of coffee.

"Hey Debbie" Brooke greeted

"Hey yourself, listen are you coming over for dinner I cooked your favori—"Deb stopped when her eyes landed on Lucas. She gave them a small smile and excused herself.

"Nathan, sweetheart, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" she asked him sweetly

"Sure mom." Deb led him out of the café and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" he asked innocently

"You know what. You know how I feel right now. And brining him here doesn't help." Deb said

"Mom, you have no right to be mad. Dad didn't know about him and no one told him. I'm just trying to help him out. He grew up not knowing who his dad was and his mom just died. Stop being so selfish and think about how he feels." Nathan scolded as he went back to join Jake and Peyton.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked when Nathan returned. Nathan looked at Peyton.

"Don't worry Jake already filled me in on the situation." Peyton reassured him.

"My mom has a problem with this whole Lucas thing. She's really hurt but it's not my dad's fault." Nathan explained.

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Brooke asked as she stole another one of Lucas' French fries. Lucas merely shrugged. His mind was on Deb. She hadn't come back into the café and she looked upset. Is it possible that she has a problem with him being in Tree Hill?

"Hello! Earth to Lucas! Are you listening to me?" Brooke waved her hand in front of his face for emphasis.

"Oh sorry Brooke, I was just thinking." Lucas explained. She gave him a grin and stole another one of his fries.

"You mean brooding." She said playfully. She frowned when she didn't get a response back, _"_So you wanna tell me why you're brooding " she asked in all seriousness.

Lucas looked over at her and smiled, "nothing" he said. "What's there to do for fun around here?" He asked.

Brooke smiled, "Well there's parties and...yes that's about it " she finished smiling. "So what's your story" asked Brooke hoping he would open up to her.

Lucas looked at her and let out a chuckle "well lets see I grew up with my mom and never knew of my father then she died last week and now I'm here" he said coldly

Brooke wasn't sure what to say "I'm sorry… if it makes you feel any better my parents don't love me" she added with a small chuckle of her own. Lucas looked over and noticed she wasn't so cheery anymore "I'm sorry" he stated. "Yea me to" was her response. There was a comfortable silence between them as they looked at each other "Brooke!" Nathan yelled in the background

"We should head back" said Brooke "yea" responded Lucas not wanting to.

A/N: so tell me what you guys think please should I continue?


	4. Chapter 3:Why?

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 3: Why?

Dan sat in his office drinking whiskey and looking through his high school yearbook searching for _her_. He turned to the cheerleaders' section and he found her, Karen Roe. He looked at her dark hair and her magnetic smile. She was always playing hard to get and that made Dan all the more attracted to her. He always wanted what he couldn't have and Karen was one of those things. Dan closed his eyes and thought back to the day he had asked her out.

_Dan Scott strolled over to where the cheerleaders were practicing and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her green eyes took in his cocky smile and his assy frat boy hair cut (remember this episode guys?)._

_"Take five girls." Karen told her cheerleaders. Dan and Karen walked a few feet away from them so they could talk privately._

_"So Karen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight." Dan grinned cockily. Karen gave him one of her trademark smirks and put her hands on her hips._

_"Danny, how many times have we gone through this? You always ask me this and my answer is always the same. Go home and make nice with yourself, but don't you dare think of me because even your fantasy of me isn't interested in you." (Lol) Karen smiled at him and turned around to join the other cheerleaders. All of a sudden Dan grabbed her gently by the arm and spun her around to face him. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and kissed her. She happily responded and encircled her arms around his neck. She pulled away and said,_

_"Pick me up at eight." She smiled and walked off._

Dan smiled at the memory. For their date they went to the beach and lay on the sand and talked about their lives. When they got home the sun was barely rising. From that day on they became Tree Hill High's most envied couple. Dan's smile disappeared when he thought about the day that she broke his heart.

_"_ _Dan" He learned by dating her that this tone wasn't a good one "High school is over. We're going to college and starting new lives and meeting new people. Don't you think its time to end this?" she asked him. He cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Instead of returning his kiss she pulled away frustrated._

_"What's the matter? Plenty of couples stay together even after they've gone to college." Dan countered. Karen looked and him and bit her lip._

_"Look Dan it's been fun but I think we should just break up. You're going to college and you're going to become a big star. We need to go our separate ways. It's over Dan. Goodbye." And with that she walked off leaving Dan Scott with a broken heart._

Dan looked down at her yearbook picture again. She was so beautiful. Why didn't she tell him? He loved her more than anything, even basketball. Back then he thought it was because she had found out about him torturing the underclassmen daily or that he got piss drunk with the team and left new team members in the middle of nowhere. Now he knows why, and that reason was a handsome, blonde, blue eyed young man named Lucas.

If he closed his eyes and remembered hard enough he could hear her laugh and smell the sweet smelling jasmine shampoo she always used. They had been the perfect couple.

"I love you Karen." Dan said to the picture.

"I was coming up here to talk to you about Lucas but I see that you're busy." Deb said from the doorway. He looked up to see his wife storming away from him. He got up abruptly and followed her into their bedroom.

"Deb, look I was just reminiscing. You know I love you. I know how you feel about this whole Lucas thing but we'll get through this." Dan said gently. Deb looked at him with her tear stained face.

"I know you love me but…do you love her more?" she asked quietly. Dan looked at her and remained silent. After a few moments of quiet Deb looked at him and realized he wasn't going to say anything. She ran out of the room and Dan simply stared after her.

Haley sat in her room staring up at her ceiling. Her mother was passed out on the couch. The TV was on and the volume was so loud that the people outside could probably hear it.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" she counted down. Just then she heard a loud bang. _'Daddy's home.'_ She thought.

"Get up Lisa! This isn't how you keep a home! There should be dinner on the table and this place is supposed to be spotless! I swear if wasn't such a good man I'd kick your ass into next week!" he bellowed. Haley heard glasses moving around _'Round 2.' _she said to herself.

"Good man? You call yourself a good man? A good man doesn't go off to the bar to go drink with his buddies! He doesn't keep his wife in the house all the time! He brings home money instead of wasting it at some lousy bar! A good man doesn't cheat on his wife! You're a bastard Jimmy! You're a no good husband!" she shrieked. Haley got up and opened the door to her room to find her father choking her mother and using his free hand to punch her in the face.

"Jimmy stop it!" Haley yelled. She ran over to push her dad off her mother and succeeded. But instead of thanks she received a sharp slap on the cheek.

"You get your hand off of me. You're just as bad as your father. You stay out late, you reek of pot, you smoke, and you steal my liquor!" Haley's mother got up and started kicking her, slapping her, and scratching her all the while calling her names.

"Lisa get the hell off of me you stupid bitch! I was trying to help you! But now I know you deserve it!" Haley yelled back.

"I don't need this after a hard day at work!" Jimmy said. He left the apartment slamming the door. Haley went back to her room and grabbed her leather jacket making sure that her stash was there.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Lisa roared. Haley just walked out of her crappy apartment and made her way down the stairs where she could still hear her mother screaming about one thing or another.

Haley stepped out onto the streets of Tree Hill and sucked in the night air. It was a crisp night. Haley slipped her jacket on and rubbed her ribs where her mother hit her the hardest. She made her way past all of the little shops and towards Deb's Café. She wasn't there. '_Okay,' _Haley thought to herself _'Don't panic, she's probably at her house. You don't have to resort to _that_ yet.'_

Haley walked a long distance towards the rich side of Tree Hill, where the neighbors were nice and the paychecks were even nicer. Haley made her way down the street and then she saw it, The Red Door. Haley walked towards it quickly. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the extra car.

Haley rang the doorbell and waited for Brooke to answer the door. Brooke opened it and saw all of her bruises and cuts.

"Haley, what happened?" Brooke asked reaching out to gingerly touch Haley's face. Haley winced and walked into Brooke's house.

"Mommy dearest decided that I wasn't a good enough daughter." Haley said. She walked through the foyer and made her way towards the living room. It wasn't until she had heard gasps that she noticed who was in the room. Nathan Scott, brain and former jock. Jake Jagelski, jock with the boy next door image. Peyton Sawyer, angsty artist and one of the beauties of Tree Hill High, and some hot squinty (lol you guys get it don't you) brooding guy.

"Haley I'd like you to meet some of my friends." Brooke said from behind.

_'Holy crap.' _Thought Haley.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review and let me find out! Next Chapter: Aftermath


End file.
